luckylapine2fandomcom-20200216-history
Quick FAQ
Category:Guides General Fact of Gameplay * Animals age 1 month each real life day. * Adult animals (over 4 months of age) only have if you rollover your accounts. Animals in litters (under 4 months of age) will age regardless of rollover. * All animals can be breed at 6 months old. * Female rabbits will stop breeding after 6 years, 8 months old. Female guinea pigs will stop breeding after 6 years, 7 months old. Males of both species can breed until they die. * Rabbits have a 1 day gestation period. Guinea pigs have a 2 day gestation period. * Flemish Giants are the only breed that takes up two spaces in a hutch. All other breeds can fit 4 animals per hutch. * Flemish Giant, English Angora, and English Lop are the only rabbits breeds that are able to do mazes (this is not in effect until after the revamphttp://www.luckylapine.com/newscomment.php?id=218). * Rabbits cannot be crossbreed. Guinea pigs can and breed is determined by their genetics. Starting Out How do I buy a hutch for my rabbit? You can go to your town's General Store and buy up a max of 10 hutches. If you want more than 10, you will need to use credits or upgrade. How do I buy a cage for my guinea pig? In the Hutchingon General store only! Similar to hutches, you can only buy a max of 10 cages unless you use credits or upgrade. How do I attach items to my animal? You can go into your town's General Store and buy the items you need. Once purchased, they'll appear automatically in your inventory. Go to your inventory and once there you can then attach items to you animal(s). How often do I have to buy new items? Each item has its own amount of uses. Example: Mineral Stones have 30 years, so every 30 days you will need to replace them. How do I buy an animal? You can go to many places! You can go to your town's Pet Store for starter stock or browse the classifieds to get rabbits from other players. You can also look in the Shelter. Showing How do I show my animal? Click the ribbon icon on your animal's profile. Once there, you are able to enter in any shows that are available. If the animal if not registered in the RFA, they must be registered in groups to be able to be shown. How does my animal game non-perms? Your animal can gain NP in quite a few different ways. You can walk them at the Bunny Park, training them with treats, giving them greens or fun food, entering shows and/or agility/maze trails. When your animal levels up in shows and agility/maze trails, they gain NP. Doing this daily will increase your chances! What is RFA? RFA is the main association in the game. How do I get a prefix? You can obtain a prefix by registering 10 litters of the same breed with the RFA. Breeding When can I start breeding? You can start breeding whenever you like. You just have to have an animal that is over 6 months of age or older. Is there anything wrong with inbreeding/line-breeding? Inbreeding and line-breeding have no ill effects. The only effects it has in the game are players personal preference on whether they want it in their lines. How do I fix my rabbits permanent stats (perms)? You cannot fix an animals perms as they are permanent, hence the name. You can, however, breed them in hopes of producing kits with better perms. Upgrades and Account Extras What are the features/perks of an upgraded account? Read more here. How do I get an upgraded account? You are able to purchase an upgrade with credits. Read more here. Do the account extras ever expire? Accounts extras do not expire unless it is a temporary one. Read more here. References